Alys Brangwin
"Don't talk rubbish! Work is not something that gets sent to you. You have to go out and get it!" : — Alys Alys Brangwin is a playable character in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. She is a renowned hunter and mentor to Chaz Ashley. Some refer to her as "The Eight Strokes Warrior" . She must not be mistaken for Alis. Her name in Japanese is Raira Buranguwen (ライラ・ブラングウェン) which is translated as Lyra Brangwin. Biography She met Chaz years ago in an far off country and took him under her wing. She had also met Rune at some unknown time. She is the top hunter of the Hunter's Guild, having solved more cases than any other hunter. Her exploits have earned her the nickname "The Eight Strokes Warrior". While appearing cold and indifferent to strangers, She is highly regarded by people who are more familiar with her, as shown in Aiedo. At the start of the game, she and Chaz are hired to exterminate the monsters that had infested the Pita Academy's basement. Joined by a professor named Hahn, they successfully destroy the source of the monsters, only to find what appear to be monster breeding capsules. Intrigued, she forces the University's principal to reveal their origin: Birth Vally, an area that a second professor, Holt, and a crew of researchers vanished. Alys is then hired by Hahn to help investigate the disappearance. The trio arrives at Birth Vally and find that everyone, including Holt, have been turned into stone. Remembering that a medicine called 'Alshline' can restore stone to flesh, the group travels to Molcum, where Alys first heard of it. They find the village totally destroyed and abandoned aside from Rune, who informs them that Alshline can be found in Tonoe. With his assistance, the group manages to reach the town and meet with the Village Elder, Grandfather Dorin. She assaulted the Elder when he revealed her 'measurements', though Rune was quickly able to calm her down. After retrieving the Alshline and freeing the victims of Birth Valley, Alys was preparing to head back to the guild, only to be waylaid by a monster attack. With Professor Holt nowhere in site, she was hired by Hahn to find him. Penetrating the deeper levels of Birth Valley, they eventually found Holt and a mysterious girl named Rika. They then met Seed, an ancient computer that had created her. The AI informed the group that the systems needed to maintain Motiva were rushing out of control. Alys then suggested that the system be shut down. Seed concured with her and informed the group that shutting down the main plant 'Nurvus' would shut every system down. It's controller, Demi, was unfortunately in the clutches of Zio. Alys agreed to rescue the android Demi and at the same time get rid of Zio once and for all. After arriving at Zio's fort, the gang manages to save Demi only to meet face-to-face with Zio. Alys tried to reason with him, arguing that his actions would lead to the death of every living being, but Zio claimed that to be his goal. The group engaged Zio in battle, but were unable to break Zio's protective barrier. During the battle, Zio unleashed the Dark Energy Wave, which hit Alys. The group escaped, only to find that Alys's wounds were greater than imagined. She was brought to the inn in Krup. Always thinking about the mission first, she told the group to seek Rune, the only person capable of breaking Zio's magical barrier. She was looked after by Hahn and his girlfriend, a schoolteacher named Saya, while the rest looked for Rune. They eventually found him at the Ladea Tower, where he was in the process of finding the Psych Wand, the only thing capable of destroying Zio's magical barrier. The group found it and returned to Krup, only to learn that Alys's condition had worsened. Although Chaz pleaded with him, Rune declared that he was unable to do anything. She told Chaz to not worry, and asked Rune to watch over Chaz. With her dying breath, she told Chaz that he had become an honorable adult and thanked him. She then passed away, leaving Chaz and others to mourn for her loss. She was buried on the outskirts of Krup. Later, when Chaz retrieves the Elsydeon from the Esper Mansion, he sees the spirits of those who fought to protect Algo. Among them is Alys, who smiles but does not speak. She makes one last appearance at Anger Tower on Rykros. Upon reaching the top levels of the tower, the player meets Alys, who suddenly attacks with a slicer. She is resistant or immune to every element except light, but can easily be defeated with normal attacks with the light elemental Elsydeon. She is subsequentally revealed to be an illusion by the guardian of the tower, Re-Faze, in order to inflame Chaz's hatred. Abilities Alys begins the game at level 7 (2,457 XP). Stats Alys begins the game at a relatively high level, with accordingly high stats. As the rest of the party catches up, her stats become average across the board, with the exception of her high agility. Like Rika, Alys will often act before the enemies, dodge attacks, and combine high agility with heavy armor and shield types to have good defense power potential. Techniques Alys has access to all fire attack techniques, which are effective against monsters such as slugs and mermen. She also has access to all physical attack techniques, and some stat buffing techniques. Skills Alys's skills can focus her slicer attack on a single enemy, paralyze enemies, or instantly defeat an enemy. All of Alys's skills require her to be wielding a slicer. Combos * Fire storm: foi/gifoi/nafoi/flaeli and zan/gizan/nazan/hewn in any order; fire damage to all enemies * Blizzard: zan/gizan/nazan and wat/giwat/nawat in any order; ice damage to all enemies * Triblaster: foi wat and tsu in any order; energy damage to all enemies * Lethal image: death and illusion in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with bio element Equipment Alys can only equip slicers as weapons. Slicers are one handed weapons with moderate attack power and the ability to hit all enemies at the same time. Alys can alternatively wear shields. She can wear crowns, and suits or mail as armor. Alys begins the game equipped with a , a , and . Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Humans